


Evenings

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick have a quiet evening at home. Short one-shot.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnchantedbookLover18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/gifts).



> For EnchantedBookLover18  
> Based on the prompt  
> Kissing on sofa, foreheads pressed together, breathy, soft tender.   
> “Can we just make a decision? Please?”

Evenings

A quiet evening was far and few between for the Torres household. Since Ellie and Nick became parents, most of their evening consisted of picking up their 6-month-old daughter, Marina, from the nanny’s house. Next was getting dinner, getting Mari as her parents loved to call her down at a decent time. Then they looked over any files that they didn’t finish at work. They would fall asleep to an old episode of Arrow until Netflix stopped playing, and they went to bed.

Tonight, however, Mari went down without a fuss and having closed the most recent case. Ellie snuggled next to Nick and turned on the TV at a soft volume. However, Nick had other ideas. Nick couldn’t remember the last time he made out with his wife. Nick leaned forward and kissed Ellie. Ellie reciprocated eagerly. 

Kissing on the sofa, forehead pressed together, breathy, soft and tender, was a perfect moment until a faint cry sounded from the bedroom down the hall. Ellie pulled away as Nick groans, and Ellie squeezed his hand to go check on Mari. 

Nick took a moment to check his phone, and he had 8 text messages. All from his Sister.

WE NEED TO MAKE A DECISION  
I KNOW YOU ARE IGNORING ME  
AMANDA VOTES FOR HAWAII  
DON’T MAKE ME TEXT ELLIE  
NICK ANSWER YOUR PHONE  
I ALREADY LOOKED AT THE HOTELS REALLY GOOD PRICES  
COME ON BRO YOU KNOW YOU NEED AN VACATION  
TEXT ME BACK!!!

Nick groaned again and tossed his phone on the table. Nick leaned on his knees and wrapped his hands around his neck, and hung his head. 

“Hon?” Ellie called from the hallway as she headed out to the couch.

“Is she okay?” Nick asked, ignoring his wife’s pointed look. Ellie sat down next to him.   
“She is fine. Didn’t even awake. Just crying in her sleep.” Ellie reassured. “What?”

“What?” Nick echoed back

“Why are you groaning and glaring at your phone,” Ellie asked again. 

“Lucia texted again. Can we just make a decision, please?” Nick asked again, referring to an argument that seems to be going on for days. Lucia was trying to take a trip and wanted Ellie, Nick, and Mari to join them. However, Ellie was hesitant to agree. 

“It is not that I don’t want to take a vacation with Lucia.” Ellie admitted, and Nick grabbed her hand, “I want to do something just us. We are a family. And if we want to do a Vacation with Mari, I want it to be just us. I’m sorry. We are just figuring out parenting, and Lucia will want to hog Mari and comment on what we are doing. Amanda will dote on her, and I will feel inadequate as a mother. Is that a problem?” Ellie said softly, glancing at Nick’s dark eyes. Nick just leaned over and kissed her soundly. 

Ellie pulled away. And questioned, “ What is that for?” 

“I love you. I know I haven’t told you lately,” Nick acknowledged. “And I think a vacation by ourselves will be perfect. I’ll tell Lucia tomorrow.” 

Nick stood and swept Ellie into his arm, bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom. Taking extra care to not wake the sleeping baby who was in the corner. Any insecurities, Ellie was feeling were washed away. Her husband whispered sweet nothings into her ears and kissed her passionately.


End file.
